


OUR FIRST TIME

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cas loves Dean, Coming Untouched, Dean Loves Cas, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, post 15x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Dean & Cas' first time.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932199
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	OUR FIRST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas @geewobbles and @superduckbatrebel for your feedback and editing.  
> Any errors are mine. Enjoy :)
> 
> Note: This fic can be read on its own but for those who want to understand it better and see how the story ends, read the entire series.

Fighting God was not easy. He may be wearing a body of a 5'6″ squirrely bearded man but he was, well, God. There was no way to fight him. They needed all the help they could get but now, right now Dean needed sleep. Everything hurt.

"So…," Dean started, looking at Cas whose blue eyes seemed void of life. He seemed lost.

"So," Cas said with a barely-there smile.

"I'm sorry Cas. I…I have so many things in my head right now and I…"

"It's okay, Dean. I forgive you too. Can we move on?"

"Yeah but about that [ kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607989) the other night..."

"What about it? Was it that bad?" Cas asked, his face sullen his eyes unchanged.

"Oh Cas, no! What?! It was perfect. It was what I had imagined and more."

Cas blushed and Dean could see his once void eyes sparkle with a fire and a tinge of grace their beautiful azure colour coming back.

"You have thought about it before?" Cas asked, amused as he closed one of the hundred lore books and Men of Letter journals laid before them in the library.

"Course I did. I told you I had feelings. That entails, you know, having feelings…human things. You can't possibly understand."

Dean sipped his beer slowly and chuckled.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. I just never saw us here."

"In the library?"

"Jesus Cas. This. Us. You and me. Feelings. Kisses."

"Oh. We've always had a profound bond. I think it was inevitable Dean."

Dean looked at him awed. Those blue eyes were back, and the head tilt Cas was adorning right now was just outright adorable. He looked good in spite of everything going on. He was not wearing his trench coat, his blue tie was askew on his neck; loose. The top two buttons of his button-down were open. Dean saw a sliver of skin and a few little chest hairs peeking out. His sleeves are rolled up and his veiny muscular tan forearm was just there as if taunting Dean. He wanted to kiss him; his hands, he had the most beautiful hands, like an angel which he was, but still. _Wow._ His hair was a bit shaggy from where he had been running his hands throughout the day, from the frustration of not finding a solution to the _Chuck problem_. His lips were pink and dry; so inviting and Dean wanted to moisten them again.

Dean's hotdog pants were starting to tent up. _Dammit!_ They hadn't kissed again since they kissed in the kitchen the previous night. They had not even spoken about the kiss save for the _mention_ of it a few minutes earlier. Did they need to talk about it? He had brought it up and Cas seemed unbothered.

"Dean?" Cas called putting his beautiful, unnaturally but somehow perfectly warm, right hand on Dean's.

Dean cleared his throat.

"I'm just tired, man. I need to chill. My brain is fried," he said, drowning the rest of his beer and willing his situation to simmer down.

"Join me in my cave? We can watch a movie. Any movie you want."

"Dean, we have to find a way to defeat Chuck."

"Don't I know it. But, if he’s gonna ice us anyway, we can at least have a little fun before he does it, right? Besides, there's no more lore or any new information on how to gank that son of a bitch. You heard Micheal. Just indulge me, man."

"Of course. I suppose that Sam and Jack are doing what they can to find more information."

"Yes, now we are talking," Dean said, pulling his chair back and standing up when he was certain that his _situation_ was mostly gone. He stretched and watched as Cas closed another book in frustration and stood up too.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"I once heard you talk about _Dirty Dancing_ . I want to understand what is so dirty about dancing. Well, I suppose the sweating. Humans tend to sweat a lot when they are moving fast for a while and you know the sweating process is a rather complex process that starts at the… _mmph_ " Dean cut him off with a kiss which Cas returned with fervour after getting over the initial shock.

" _Dirty dancing_ it is, you nerd!" Dean said, holding Cas' hand and pulling him towards his man cave. "And you know how I feel about Swayze."

  
  


Somehow during the movie they had ended up with Dean on top of Cas, his tongue down Cas' throat and his hands discovering his now shirtless torso. The tie was still of his neck, he was laid before him like an angel, miles of tan skin, and ripples of muscles. Mounds and dips in all the right places. He was a contrast of body hair and smooth skin. He was beautiful especially now that he was moaning, his little sexy moans driving Dean wild. His cock was leaking and had formed a wet patch on the front of his pants.

He kissed Cas' neck leaving marks all over. Trailing kisses down his throat, his shoulders, his arms, stomach. His happy trail was right there, calling to Dean to move further south and rip the belt off those navy blue slacks and kiss the tent that formed there.

"Cas, what do you want?" Dean asked as he sat on his heels and a confused Cas sat up on his elbows.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I mean, how far should we go?"

"Anything you want Dean. You know I'd do anything for you, Dean." That wasn't quite an answer, but Dean wanted it all. He wanted all of Cas. Besides, if they were going to die anyway, what was the point of waiting. "What do you want, Dean?

"I want you. Cas, I want all of you," Dean said, his voice sounding wrecked.

"Okay. Then have me, Dean."

"Umm…have you done this before? I mean with a…uh…a guy? I know you and April did it, but you know," he trailed off.

"Dean, I was there at the beginning of time, I know how sex is performed. I remember this Chinese emperor back in the…"

"Shut up! A simple yes would've sufficed."

I'm sorry…" Dean shut him up with a kiss again.

"Race you to my bedroom? This sofa is uncomfortable and all the tools that we're going to need are in there."

"Tools?" Cas asked confused wondering what sex had to do with tools, but Dean had long bolted out of the door to his room. Cas got up and followed suit.

Once they were in Dean's room, Cas slowly walked over to Dean who was standing near the door, and pushed him into the adjacent wall. Cas was shirtless, Dean having removed his button-down in the Dean-cave. The tie was still hanging loosely on his neck which Dean gently tugged to pull Cas flush to his skin. Blue met green and at that moment, Dean knew that heaven and earth would be one, forever. Cas stared at his face for a while as if counting the freckles on his face. Dean was sure he saw little hearts in Cas' eyes from the way he was staring at him. Then Cas moved his eyes lower to Dean's plump lips and traced his thumb at the pink full lower one. He caressed gently with his thumb causing Dean's breath to pick up-tempo and his cock to get harder in his pants. Dean was whimpering now, trying to tug Cas' tie harder but Cas put his left index finger in Dean's mouth. Dean opened his mouth willingly accepting the finger and sucked on it while Cas' thumb moved to his upper lip and caressed it. The blue and green that once met so clearly were overshadowed by the black of arousal.

As Dean tried to get some friction for his cock, Cas added his middle finger inside Dean's mouth and Dean got to work on it too. He was sucking and licking Cas’ fingers up and down, long licks, tiny flicks, suction. The entire process made Cas' cock strain for attention against his slacks while his thumb kept caressing Dean's mouth. With his right hand, Cas maneuvered to lift Dean's T-shirt and touch his smooth skin underneath. His back was taut and the dimples on his lower back dipped perfectly. Dean moaned and Cas added another finger in Dean's mouth, caressing his gums, running them on his teeth which allowed Dean to nibble. Neither of them said anything. They were both panting, with their eyes now almost all pupil with only a small ring of blue and green staying alive amidst the dark storm brewing thereunder. Dean still had his hands on Cas' tie and when Cas saw the saliva dripping from the side of Dean's mouth, his eyes were blown, lips spit slicked and swollen and he knew he had to have Dean, now. He removed his fingers from Dean's mouth, Dean moaned the loss but crashed their lips together.

Dean tasted like beer and sunshine as their tongues danced together in chaos seeking each other out, chasing the high. Dean removed his hands from Cas' tie and onto Cas' waiting chest where he ran his big hands all over Cas' tan torso caressing his ribs and moved up to pinch his nipples. That got Cas riled up and Dean noted the reaction for a later date; if they lived long enough to do this again. For now, he pushed all unwanted thoughts out of his mind while he continued to explore Cas' chest. He let go of Cas' lips and went down to suck his neck, the hickey he had sucked earlier had now turned a dark shade of red and he smiled to himself while sucking another one right below it. Cas moaned when he felt their erections rubbing against each other. The sensation sent a jolt from his cock to his brain and down to his feet. He felt Cas try to remove his T-shirt so helped him by raising his hands and letting Cas with what seemed like a frustrated sound, impatiently remove his shirt. He watched Cas discard the shirt somewhere in a corner of his room, but he didn’t care, all he wanted right now was Cas' lips on him, anywhere, any part of his body. He wanted him so bad that he was aching.

Without warning, Cas lifted Dean. Dean was taken aback since he wasn't expecting that but he obliged by wrapping his legs around Cas' waist where he felt the friction of his erection against his pants and he got too hot, he just wanted to be touched, to come undone. He also wrapped his hands around Cas' neck, and as if Cas was reading his mind, he carried him to the bed and dropped him with such force that his mattress sprung up a few inches.

Cas didn't wait for the mattress to settle before he had his hands under the waistband of Dean’s pants and removed them gently albeit with impatience. Dean's cock sprang from underneath his pants, hard and leaking pre-come. He wasn't wearing any underwear and Cas almost choked on his tongue from the view before him. Yes, he had built Dean's body and soul back up but at that time, he was an angel whose mission was to save the righteous man, the Micheal sword. The man who would save the world from the impending Armageddon, but now, he was more man than an angel. He loved the man who was sprawled before him, unashamed in all his glory. It had only taken 11 years but here they were, at last, showing their love in the most carnal way that there was and he was not afraid, he knew with this one act, he would be complete. He would no longer be a vagabond running from heaven or not truly fitting on earth but being here like this, he knew he belonged. He belonged with Dean Winchester, he always had.

"Cas, please, I..I need you," Dean all but whined while reaching for Cas's belt buckle trying to rid him of his belt and slacks which seemed uncomfortably tight judging by the tent on Cas' crotch.

Cas got out of his momentary reverie and helped Dean to undo the belt as well as remove his slacks. Once they were under his hips, he yanked them from his legs and tossed them on the floor somewhere. He was wearing white boxer-shorts and Dean chuckled a little on seeing them, Cas gave him a confused look, but he removed them too and threw them next to his slacks.

Dean looked at Cas in all his glory, naked on his bed. His dark hair was tousled from all the grabbing and pulling, his beautiful blue eyes that were more black now with a ring of blue barely peeking through, his thick veiny neck, his broad strong shoulders, he was gorgeous. His skin was tan and warm when it came flush on Dean's freckled skin, and the moan he let out when Cas kissed his neck and ran his long fingers along his cock seemed to encourage Cas even more. Cas left kisses all over Dean's body while his right hand fisted Dean's cock. All the sensations had Dean writhing and arching off the bed chanting "Cas–Cas–" like a prayer.

Dean's cock was leaking now, and he was turning red. His skin was hot and he couldn't take it anymore when Cas went to kiss his inner thigh, licking his balls and caressing his perineum and that was it.

"Cas please," Dean whined.

"Please what, Dean? What do you want?" Cas asked between kisses on Dean's cock and nibbles on his inner thighs.

"Please just…need you…need you…inside me, please."

Cas didn't need to be told twice. All he wanted was Dean to be happy and he would oblige to Dean's demands and give him whatever he needed. He would give up his grace for him. He would die for him in a heartbeat.

"Lube…top drawer," Dean said, barely pointing at the bedside table to his left. Cas got the lube, squirted some of it on his fingers, and bent over Dean. Dean spread his legs further slightly tilting his hips up and Cas spread his ass cheek ran his finger along his puckered hole. Dean let out such a filthy moan that had Cas' cock leaking too. Dean was watching him with hooded eyes and long lashes and whispered, "Please Cas, just do it."

Cas eased his lubed index finger gently inside Dean while kissing him. Dean moaned within their mouths and canted his hips to meet Cas' finger. If he was uncomfortable with the intrusion, he did not voice it because he took charge of the kiss, chasing Cas' mouth and devouring him, tongues fighting for dominance. Dean was exceptionally tight and Cas took his time working his long slick finger inside Dean up to his second knuckle. He worked it in and out and when Dean reached over to fist Cas' cock, he licked his lips and nodded. Cas knew that Dean was ready for another finger. He stretched him slowly and with care making sure to avoid getting him off because, from the way he was moaning and begging, Cas knew Dean was ready to blow his load at any moment.

On adding a third finger, Dean winced when Cas scissored his fingers stretching him.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked

"Oh, Cas yes! Cas right there. Uuh" Dean moaned as Cas worked him open. He realized that he had found that sweet spot inside Dean and he was happy to know that he was bringing him such pleasure. He was now working three lubed up fingers inside Dean who was writhing and cursing underneath him in bliss, his hands clenching the bedsheets.

"Please Cas, if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to come. Oh! Fuck!"

Cas, on hearing that, he gently removed his fingers from Dean's hole and slicked up his cock with lube as Dean watched him expectantly. They moved awkwardly to get themselves in position and when they were both comfortable, Cas directed his cock towards Dean's rim and at that moment, they looked at each other; Cas towering over Dean and Dean looking up at him with a desperate look in his eyes and nodded again. Cas nudged the rim and pierced the first ring of muscles and Dean let out a loud moan and closed his eyes. He pulled Cas closer to him so that their chests were flush against each other and Cas watched him as he sank deeper into Dean. Dean was so tight and hot inside, Cas with all his angel strength and will power wasn't sure he could take it for long. But watching Dean like this also made him want to be like this forever and when he finally sank to the hilt, the way Dean looked up at Cas with his black eyes with that little ring of moss green peeking out Cas knew that he would never go back to heaven again because Dean was his home. With that, Cas kissed Dean, and waited for him to adjust to the intrusion in his body, which Dean seemed to love because Cas had barely started kissing Dean's neck when Dean said, "Move."

Dean had engaged in a lot of sexual entanglements in his life but nothing had ever felt this good. He did not know whether it felt this way because Cas was an angel or because he was in love with Cas but it felt amazing. Of course, it was also his first time going all the way with a man, or an angel in this case, like this, but it exceeded his expectations. It didn't hurt, it had only been uncomfortable for a little bit, but now feeling Cas move inside him, in and out, in out ever so gently had him losing his mind. Cas kissing his neck, his face, his nose, and his lips was an added euphoric bonus.

"Harder," he heard himself moan and Cas did not relent because he picked up the pace and pulled out almost all the way and slammed back inside Dean with momentum. He repeated this a few times which had Dean moaning so loudly he was glad that Sam and Jack were away on a research mission in the other Men of Letters Charter houses or this right here would've made for a very awkward dinner conversation. Cas kept ramming into him, and when Dean moved upwards to meet Cas thrust for thrust, he almost howled when Cas' cock hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. Cas on realizing what was happening stilled Dean's thighs and started moving his hips in a circular motion that had Dean howling and chanting Cas’ name over and over. Cas kept at it and for the perfect angle, he sat on the heels of his feet and raised Dean to partially sit on him while Cas spread Dean's legs further and put them on his arms. Cas kept assaulting that sweet spot inside Dean while Dean sought purchase to still himself from writhing from the bed by holding onto the headboard.

Cas fucked into him and assaulted his sweet spot over and over that Dean he was seeing stars. His body was extremely hot, his cock harder than it had ever been in his entire life, and leaking pre-come all over his stomach. From the way he was positioned on the bed, he couldn't jerk off to release the pressure building up inside him, he couldn't feel his legs anymore and then he was soaring so high, his body wound up, his legs shaking, his stomach became taut and he felt the pressure building for what felt like an eternity. He was so lost in his pleasure, that when he finally erupted, he shook so hard he thought he was having a seizure. It had his back arching off the bed and then he slumping back into the mattress, his muscles were loose and weak, he couldn't move and his head was spinning. The next thing he knew Cas was kissing him and he felt Cas' cock grow bigger and harder inside him then he felt Cas pull his bottom lip between his teeth then released it and said, "Dean,'' in his stupidly sexy voice next to Dean's mouth. Dean looked up at him and his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open then he stilled and Dean felt the heat of Cas' come flood his insides. The bulbs on the lamps near the nightstands blew up and he could’ve jumped off the bed but he was too weak to react. He wondered if they had to buy new bulbs every time Cas had an orgasm.

His now soft cock seemed to stir again at the sensation of Cas’ come flooding him, and he was sure that if he wasn't this spent, he would've come again just from the sensation. Cas kissed him one last time and laid on him strategically avoiding the mess on his stomach. They laid like that their heartbeats in sync while they slowed down and Dean kissed Cas' forehead. Cas stirred and pulled out of him and Dean felt a bit of come drip out of him which seemed to fascinate Cas. Cas touched it and started fingering Dean which made Dean yelp, "Cas! Stop it! I'm...you know…trying to recover from what just happened."

"I'm sorry Dean, it's just that you are so beautiful like this," Cas said, still watching Dean's hole as it fluttered a bit. It was a bit red, so was his ass cheeks and his back thighs from all the pounding.

"Wow, Cas I never took you for the kinky type."

Cas just shrugged while he sought out the wet wipes and tissues he had seen in Dean's drawer and cleaned them up. After he snuggled on Dean’s chest and he let him his fingers in his thick dark.

"Cas," Dean started.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, his voice rumbling on Dean's chest.

"I love you. I..I am _in_ love with you."

"I know, Dean. I am in love with you too."

"Do you think what just happened was Chuck's doing too?"

Cas seemed to ponder on Dean’s question for a while as if contemplating the right way to answer it.

"No. Remember all those years ago when he said that I wasn't supposed to be part of the story?"

"Yeah, back when we thought he was a prophet."

"Well, I don't think he saw this coming either."

"That being said, that was the best sex I have ever had."

"Didn't you have sex with a pornstar, once?"

"It was more like five times in one night. I'm telling you the things she could do with her mouth alone I…"

"Dean!"

"Sorry. All I'm saying is, I still can't feel my legs and I am still seeing stars from my right eye."

"Is that a good thing? Do I need to heal you?"

"Shut up, Cas. I need to sleep. Don't go anywhere."

"I will always watch over you, Dean."

"And you owe me some new bulbs."

"Of course Dean, " Dean heard Cas say as he drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of falling stars, wings, and blue eyes.


End file.
